A Dare from the Akatsuki
by Del-Andrea
Summary: This is a Truth or Dare given by the Akatsuki. Oh what the heck. Screw the Truth! There is only Dare given in this situation. Especially if its the Akatsuki! Can't finish the dare, my friend and I would have to join the Akatsuki! -Failed humor included-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Naruto Cosplayers?!**

**Disclaimer: **-The Characters in this story does not belong to me, only Del belongs to me and Cas belongs to my dear friend, _Cassie Chann_ :D

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic. **Please go easy on me** D: Reviews & criticisms would be loved. (:

**Warning: **Attempted humor, but obviously failed.

**Authoress note: **If anything in this fic's offensive to you, please forgive me cause I'm still young and immature… As shown in this story. D:

________________________________________________________________________

"Come with us." one of them said monotonously.

"Huh?! No way i'm gonna follow some dude who comes outta nowhere and demands that we follow them!" I shouted.

"Well, yeah! God knows u all will do with us... **-GASP-** Your not planning to...to us, right?!" Cas yelled.... Guys out there, u all are fortunate alright. She's still young, _*cough*beautiful*cough*_ and single. But trust me, anyone who lays a finger on her will be dead meat cause she's mine! **-deadly smile- **

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Del, and here's my awesomeness overly retarded best friend, Cas.

"**-PIAK!-* **HEY! You didn't have to add the word retarded inside... Meanass" D:

Hnn, carrying on,**-rubs bruised cheek- **we both were just... normal human beings. Yeah, you could say normal... Cept for how amazing our overly highly "intelligent" minds work. Okay soooo it was just another boring day and these guys, the ones in black cloak with red clouds on it, just "BOOM" & appeared, & we both were like "WOAH!" and they demanded that we follow them. Well of course, no way we would follow some strangers right? _Although they looked awfully familiar..._ Like those MIB and well, anyone would stare at them silly since they were wearing some... I wouldn't call it old-fashioned though, gotta admit, their clothes looked cool! Like those from Akatsuki... Wait, are they Naruto cosplayers?!

"Woah, u guys are friggin' cool! Where did u get those costumes? From Haru?" I said. _Man, they really rock! _

"Huh? You know these guys Del? Gosh, you do really know weird people." Cas said.

"Oi oi, you know them too!!" I yelled in her ears, which resulted in a bump in my head. Ouchies.

"I do? I don't remember knowing weird people like you do."

"Uhm…" I said, turning my attention to them and giving Cas silent treatment. (What? It's her fault! **-points to her-**) "So, what's your cosplay group name?"

"Huh?" They just stared at me, probably thinking _"Don't she know her situation she's in?"_

"Ah well, every group has one right? What did u name yourselves? MIB?"

"HAHAHAH nice one Del. Oh and for your info, in case you all don't know, FBI (Literally meaning us -_-) Owns MIB":D

"Lame! And you know, I ha- WOAH!" I screamed. I was lifted into the air and then- "Oof!" I was being put over someone's shoulders and trust me, I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS. Gah! And this guy was like TWICE my height. . Nope, definitely NOT helping.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed into his ears. Tee hee~ Payback for lifting me up so violently.

"Just shut up already" The guy growled, enough to shut me up, but not for long. He then took off his kasa. (those hat they wear.)

"HEY CAS!" I yelled over my shoulders "IT'S UR LIL SHARKIE!"

"Who are you calling my lil sharkie for goodness sake?! And wow, you really look like Kisame." o.0 Cas stared at him wide-eyed.

Kisame AKA Lil sharkie raised an eyebrow. Hehe now the almighty ME shall show u why revenge is sweet.

"Hey Kisame! You better put me down or else someone will get jealous ya know... And of course, I wouldn't mind if u don't wanna put me down cause no one can resist the droolworthy sexy body of mine but trust me, you wouldn't want to make that someone jealous cause she'd sooo gonna buttkick me all the way to oblivion and you wouldn't want that and why if you ask? Cause if I'm gone, no one's gonna keep her away from you and she'd probably drool all over u and stalk u and try to get your blood like Hidan do and will put a voodoo curse on u and will probably be your danger that lurks in your bathtub and would do thousand other things to u that I wouldn't dare to think about**. -takes a deep breathe- **Sooo yeah. :D"

**-Crickets- **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OI! Don't make me sound like some sort of crazy fangirl! And why do you always pair me up with him?!" Cas blushed, either out of anger or... the other.

"Simple. Six words. To prove that u like him! Awww someone's blushing~ Be careful that u don't swoon over him!" I taunted. Kisame put me down immediately.

"ARGH! I'm so gonna kill u! Mark my words!"

"Hehe! Come on then! Your reaction only confirm your jealousy **-victory sign-**" Hmm, and we were fighting now... with her pouncing on top of me, resulting in both of us falling to the ground, and me being squashed like pancake... And no, I do NOT wanna be a human pancake. Man, I feel as if an elephant was sitting on me... No offence to the elephant but... It ate my peanuts! D: FINALLY, like after the 1234346789546872th minute, someone was actually "kind" enough to pry her off me.

I looked at Cas. She was being restrained by almost THREE guys. . I'm telling ya now; she can be as strong as a dinosaur going on rampage!

"Zzz! Lemme at her!" She roared. Wow, I didn't know dinosaurs could roar. o.0 That, is truly an amazing discovery.

"Good. Just hold her there & you'd be doing Kisame a favour."

"WHY YO- "

"Shut...Up." A truly low menacing voice said. Even though it was kinda soft but still! This kind marks the dangerous types of people D: That immediately shut us up. I looked up at the person, and saw this rweally scary red eyes staring down at me. -Gulps- I totally recognise it. The Sharingan.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" I whimpered. I've never felt this powerless in my life. D: He took off his kasa and I could see his face more clearly. Now, I weren't sure about the cosplaying part after I saw the Sharingan. o.0" But, being the "slow" person I am, I still didn't get it. Woah. Thanks to my highly "intelligent" brain.

"Woah, Itachi! Where did u get those contact lens?! That's so cool! You guys rock!"

"Contact? Really...?" His soft yet scary voice whispered.

His eyes immediately changed... It was like kaleidoscope.

"Ma-Mangekyo Sh-Sharingan?!" I gasped. Sorry for how my brain works but- Man! How advanced could high-tech be to be able to make these kind of contact lens?!

"WOAH! Now this is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! Hnn, I bet you guys are rwealli rich huh? You can even get those kind of contact lens!"

"Uh... Del? I don't think those are contact lens..." Cas mumbled.

"Huhh? ..." Suddenly it was hard to keep my eyes open... **-yawn- **I looked on sleepily at the Sharingan, and fall to the ground... Well, not really fall to the ground. Instead, someone caught me. Tee hee! Whoever caught me has nice muscles… And all I could see was Cas being knocked out by Kisame before drifting off into the ink-like darkness.

**Note: **First chapter finally over :D *wipes sweat*

*The word "Piak" is used for "Hand sounds" like the slapping sound :D Yep, I phailed!*

Sorry but, I'm used to putting facial expressions. :X


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Such a Pein in the ass**

**A/N: No offence to people who find this… Offensive and feels offended.**

**Note: **As usual, failed humor.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

"OI! Wake up!!!" Someone yelled into my ears and was apparently shaking me like crazy.

"Uhm... 5 more mins..." I muttered under my breath.

"Zzz! You really sleep like a pig you know that? NOW WAKE UP BEFORE I KICKBUTT YOU ALL THE WAY TO INDIA!"

"OK OK! IM AWAKE! I DON'T WANNA GO TO INDIA!!!" I bolted up straight. Definitely NO WAY I'm going there.

"Okay, what bout Africa?"

"No thanks, unless u wanna go there yourself, I wouldn't mind being the one kicking your arse."

I tried standing up but my legs wouldn't move.

"If ur pwny little brain haven't register our situation, we're tied up."

"Shuddap! Leave my brain alone!"

"Ewww! Kinda smell like your fart here." Cas teased. Seriously, if weren't for the fact that I was tied up, i would've...uh... Throw a bomb on her or something. Yeah. I'll do just that.

"WOW thanks! And I didn't know you'd go around smelling other people's butts. I bet your dying to smell Kisame's" I sarcastically said.

"Ugh. If I weren't tied up, I'm so gonna...Uh...Do something to you once I've thought what it is."

"Pfft lamer."

"Not as lame as you! Putting that aside, where are we?"

"Somewhere on earth?"

"Zzz! Everyone KNOWS that! I meant where on earth?!"

"**1**. There's only 2 of us here and **2.** Gee I don't know. It looks like your room though..."

"= =" Nope, not my room. Probably yours."

"For your info, I share room with u, idiot."

"Fine... Let's be "good" owners and spare the room"

"Yeah sure... But, I won't spare your anime posters" I said, getting bored by the min.

"Oi! Don't drag my poor Allen into this."

"YOUR poor Allen? Man, now I'm starting to pity YOUR POOR Sharkie."

"How many times do i have to repeat, he's not mine!"

"**-ignores- **Ahh... Don't worry lil sharkie, even if Cas doesn't love you, I will still shower u with all my love." I mumbled to myself, oblivious to my surroundings and of course, we were too busy arguing to notice that someone came in and was listening to our retarded argument. What dumbasses we were. Really.

"Ahem." We both jumped. Since when HE was here?!

"Since when?" Cas asked.

"Probably since u were in your momma's womb." I said, snickering.

"That's lame!"

"Not as lame as you. Ah... Young love..." I grinned, "And sorry… _Kisame_"

"Sorry for?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm... For being an extra here. Really, while u both are here, I can go join Itachi outside..." I said.

"FINE! Go join your Weasel outside and leave me here to rot and die!" Cas exclaimed. Woah. Drama Queen.

"Er? Kisame's here with u... Your not alone. But on second thought, I would stay if u promise me one thing."

"And... What's that?"

"Don't leave ur poor shark- **-PIAK!-**" Ouchies. "Hey! I haven't finished my sentence!"

"NO WAY! Hmph! Fine! Go join your weasel in your little lovey dovey-..."

"He's not MINE! And neither is he a weasel = = AND, I'll join you. I don't wanna face the Mangekyo Sharingan again. I might develop phobia for it ya know"

"Yayness~" Turning to Kisame*cough*Hubby*cough* (Heh! I'm evil!), "So? Why did u bring us here?"

"So that he could have you all for himself." I whispered to myself, lucky for me, only Kisame heard it and he was staring at me like as if I look like shark food. D: If Cas had heard it, I'd be in heaven already.

"Sorry." I gulped. Apology accepted I guess?

Sighing, Kisame said "No more nicknames, you hear me?"

"Yeah sure," I sweat dropped_ "If I can help it."_

"Leader-sama wants to see you both."

"Huh? Leader-sama? Isn't that the guy who has multiple piercing?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. That guy who has the Rinnegan, hm." I shrugged, turning to Kisame.

"I don't wanna see him. He's scary, hm." I pouted.

"Well, you don't have a choice." He said.

"Then, why don't we create a choice of our own? **1**. See this Leader-sama of yours and **2**. Don't see him & you let us outta here, hm"

"... Like I said, you don't have a choice."

"Well! I don't wanna see him, hm!"

".Uh Del? Stop acting like a spoilt brat."

"**NO**, hm!"

"And stop saying "Hm, hm, hm!" Pisses me off ya know! If you really like this Deidara so much then go date him! Now stop causing us trouble and just go see this... Leader." Cas yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEY KISAME! Your wife's finally standing up for you! Shouldn't you give her a kiss or something?!" which earned me a bump on my head, once again. HEY! I finally solved the root of my problem! (of my stupidity!) This caused both of us to fight again. Banzai for both of us~! You know you love our awesomeness!

"...This will never end, will it?" Kisame sighed. "Now the both of u shut up before I get Ita-.." Even though he said in a... normal volume in the midst of our LOUD fighting, I still heard it. I have supersonic ears ya know!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T GET HIM HEREEEEEE!!" I screamed, hiding behind Cas and shaking her.

"Wo-Woah! Oi! Don't scream into my ears, dumbass!"

That's when Itachi came in, and I, seeing him, quickly shut my mouth. _Tee hee?_ **-scratches head-**

"Kisame, your taking a long time to get them out... What's all this-" Itachi paused, looked directly at me, and sighed.

"Her?"

"Yes..." Kisame sighed. "Seems like she has a phobia of you, Itachi-san."

"You get the other one out first while I handle this one" Itachi said, advancing closer towards me.

"Okay." Kisame said. "Eto, your name is Cas right? Let's go first. Itachi-san and your friend... will follow us shortly"

"Uhm... Okay." Cas looked at me and smirk. _HEY! SHE'S LAUGHING AT MY MISERY!_

_"It's payback time, Del. Hehehe."_ Cas thinks, sticks out her tongue at me & then walked out with Lil Sharkie.

_"Cas! How dare you leave me for your lil sharkie! D:"_ I grumbled in my mind, quickly noticing Itachi coming closer.

"D-Don't Co-come any Cl-Closer!" I yelled, falling on my bum. Ouch!

As Itachi was inching closer, I moved back... Until i reached a wall. Damn. Itachi looked at me down hard with those red eyes. Argh! I'm so scared till I can't even pee on my pants. And I definitely REFUSE. I repeat. REFUSE to look into those eyes. Heh! Kill me.

"You..." His voice stated. I cringed. "Are that scared of me...?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him. In those cold and emotionless eyes of his, was somewhat filled with warmth and sadness. _"Crap! I looked into his eyes!"_ I looked away.

"It's alright... I haven't activated the Sharingan." I looked at him. _"Hmm? Something's wrong with this guy ."_

"Would you come with us to see the Leader?" Itachi said.

"And... If I don't?"

"You wouldn't want to know..."

"**-gulps- **Okay... Then... Just cause I'm so awesome, I'll go with you." I playfully said. "But, on one condition."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _"Doesn't she know her situation?"_

"What is it?"

"Uhm... You gotta hold my hand and not leave me alone together with the Leader. Or else, I'll freak out and God-knows-what-I'll-do when I see him. And, it's not fair cause Cas has Kisame with her and I'll feel left out."

"... Fair enough."

Itachi helped me up _(wow such a gentleman!)_ and we both walked out of the uhm... dungeon. Yeah that's it. Dungeon. Holding hands. TSKTSK. Don't get the wrong idea. It's NOT my fault that I'm ESPECIALLY scared of dark places and besides, he agreed to my condition so _HAH! TAKE THAT! All of you Itachi fans! And wow, Itachi's hand's so warm and smooth. HEHE._ Trust me, when we see this Leader-SAMA, I'm sooo gonna trash an answer outta him and asked Why Akatsuki's so "poor" till they cannot afford lights for the hallway! Ouh. Probably Kakuzu's fault. AND! Why is this Akatsuki hideout so complicated?! I wonder who build this base... Seriously. Okay, enough of my complains.

Finally, after like 1234567891234 hours, _(it was only 10 mins)_ we reached the outside of the... interrogation room?! = =" Without noticing we were at our destination, I began hatching up a plot on how I'd try to surprise the people behind these doors. Yepp kill me.

"Hm? Where's Uncle Sushi and Cas?"

"Uncle Sushi?"

"Yeah. Kisame."

"... They're probably inside. We're late. Let's get going."

"Uhm... okay..." I fidgeted worriedly. But of course, if Cas was inside, I'd have no fear what-so-ever. Cause with her, I'm literally invincible. Muahaha! Fear me!

Itachi opened the door and cold air rushed towards me, sending chills down my spine. The room was cold. Oh did I mention that already? Hnn, and it smelled of death. And it was dark, cept for one tiny light which was shone onto the Leader... Wait...LEADER?!

"AHHHHH!!! It's YOU!" I pointed accusingly at the one whom they call "Leader-sama". _Woah, this room has echo. ._ I then kept quiet, looking at the 10 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Uhh..." I stammered, feeling embarrassed. _Man! My plan didn't work!_

"Del! You're finally here eh? How did your little lovey dovey with Weasel go?" Who else would've said that? Cas of course!

"Huh? Lovey dovey?"

"Yeah. **-points to my hand- **THAT. "

"Uhm..." I stuttered over my words, turning bright red.

"Awwwww... Someone's blushing eh?" Cas teased. Man! _How can she see in this... Darkness?_ **-Sigh-** I know why. I have been passing all my carrots to her! Mom, don't read this.

"Shuddap! It was just because- AH!" I shouted, turning my attention back to our dear LEADERR-SAMMAA. "**YOUR FAULT**!"

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you! **YOUR SUCH A PAIN! A PAIN IN THE ARSE!** Why didn't you put any lights in the hallway AND dungeon. It caused me so much trouble ya know?! Look, I can understand why if your organization is poor. BUT NO! Your organization is NOT poor. SEE! You even have an accountant! (**Kakuzu obviously**) I bet you just wanna torture me in this... Darkness! And it caused me to lose face just cause Cas make fun of me holding hands with Itachi-senpai! And please, I'm just holding hands with him cause I'm AFRAID OF THE DARK! Woah! New discovery! Hmph."

After I said this, everyone including Cas was staring at me while I sat down on the floor, hugging my knees to my chin, rocking back and forth, mumbling to myself: "Don't look at me. Don't look at me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Don't shoot me for this D: It's just how retarded my brain works. So yeahhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dare accepted?!**

_Flashback_

_"Awwwww... Someone's blushing eh?" Cas teased. Man! How can she see in this... Darkness? __**-Sigh-**__ I know why. I have been passing all my carrots to her! __Mom, don't read this__._

_"Shuddap! It was just because- AH!" I shouted, turning my attention back to our dear LEADERR-SAMMAA. "__**YOUR FAULT**__!"_

_Pein raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes you! __**YOUR SUCH A PAIN! A PAIN IN THE ARSE!**__ Why didn't you put any lights in the hallway AND dungeon. It caused me so much trouble ya know?! Look, I can understand why if your organization is poor. BUT NO! Your organization is NOT poor. SEE! You even have an accountant! (__**Kakuzu obviously**__) I bet you just wanna torture me in this... Darkness! And it caused me to lose face just cause Cas make fun of me holding hands with Itachi-senpai! And please, I'm just holding hands with him cause I'm __AFRAID OF THE DARK__! Woah! New discovery! Hmph."_

_After I said this, everyone including Cas was staring at me while I sat down on the floor, hugging my knees to my chin, rocking back and forth, mumbling to myself: "Don't look at me. Don't look at me."_

**Now**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! Itachi! You've really picked out this nice toy eh? There's not only **1** interesting toy but there's **2** of them! HAHAHAHA" A voice boomed. Both Cas and I twitched. Hnn, Believe me, those people who makes us mad SHALL PAY.

"Toys, you say?" Evil aura formed around us. Everyone immediately backed away from the approaching danger, even Itachi. Now i shall show u why I-... No. WE are invincible when we're together. But of course, looking at how our highly "intelligent brains" work, we didn't understand the word "toys" by the said person. Instead, we twisted the meaning and did the opposite.

"OI! WHAT'S WITH THAT?!" Cas shouted.

"TOYS?!" I yelled

"DO WE LOOK LIKE-"

"-DOLLS TO YOU?"

"YEAH AND IN CASE-"

"-YOUR PWNY SLOW BRAIN IS JUST"

"TOO STUPID,-"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION,-"

"-WE'RE NOT WEARING GIRLY FRILLY DRESSES"

"-OR WHATEVER SHIT."

"-AND WE ARE NOT DEAD THINGS." Cas finished. Woah. The powah of friendship rocks it all. Hehe. Fear US. We high-fived each other, wearing satisfied look on our faces. We both were literally laughing in our minds.

_"Heh. Look at their faces. Speechless now eh?"_ **(inner voice of Cas)**

_"Yeah. It teaches them not to mess with US_!" **(inner voice of me)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE **** IS YOUR PROBLEM, BRATS?! THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA ****ING SACRIFICE THEM FOR MY RITUAL! AND DON'T TRY TO ****ING STOP ME! THEY ****ING PISSED ME OFF!"

"Oh? So what? You think your Hidan now?!" I stated. "Well, I think Hidan's more COOL than you, stupid cosplayer!"

I turned my attention to the others. "So what?! You guys think your some sort of action figures now huh?! WELL, in my sense, you guys are just merely classified under **"Trash" NOPE. Not cool at all!"** _Heh! Eat that! _

"E-Eh...? D-Del, your still onto that cosplaying part?!" Cas sweat dropped. _"This girl is hopeless!"_

"Hrmp." The Hidan-cosplayer said. And with that, a scythe came flying towards me. I didn't move, of course, since I was too busy staring and screaming while it flew towards me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the hallways. But alas, the scythe only missed me by an inch, still resulting in a cut on my cheek. My heart was thudding like a sledge-hammer. Dear readers, you guys know that Hidan was only merely being "kind" and "missed" on purpose, probably only to shut my mouth right? Well, me, not being able to register his "kindness", decided to mock his aiming skills. Bad thing to do actually. 

"HAHAHAHA!! You missed, you tiny weeny little blood-sucking biatch!" I taunted. "Even a 5-year-old kid can aim better than ya! HAHA!"

Sigh. It was the final straw.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ****ING B*TCH?! THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA ****ING SLAUGHTER YOU AND RIP THAT ****ING MOUTH OFF!"

"Argh! Just shut your mouth already! Your swearing could make the fishes cry! **(Sorry fishies)**" I shouted, and then mumble something about rising waters and tsunamis.

He pulls his scythe back and aims at me point blank. Pfft. Cheater. He then takes off his kasa (traditional bamboo hat).

"W-What is this? You look just like Hidan!" I exclaimed.

"Grr... THAT'S CAUSE I AM HIDAN, B*TCH!" Hidan fumed.

"o.0 Uh huh..." I stared at him with amazement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't you guys only appear on anime?" I innocently asked.

"Uh? We don't know what the **** your talking about." Hidan cursed.

"HEY NO SWEARING!" I hit him on the head.

"OUCH! I CAN ****ING SWEAR FOR ALL I CARE! "Hidan cursed once again. This resulted in both of us fighting. _Wow joy_.

"AHEM. Del, I don't think we are legible to quarrel with them...?" Cas whispered.

"And why, may I ask?"

"Cause if they are the REAL evil organization Akatsuki..." she trailed off.

"…I shall ask no further!"

.

.

.

.

**-birds chirps-**_Sorry no birds here ._

.

.

.

.

"Ja, Deidara's here too?" I asked, a LITTLE too happy. Man, I just blew off my cover.

"How do you know my name, un?" the expected voice said.

"Uhm... **1**.We know everyone here, but obviously you don't know us and **2.** HOW CAN I NOT KNOW MY DEIDEI-CHAN'S NAME?!!!" I practically overreacted, gaining "wth" looks from ALMOST everyone. Heck, even I could tell that Itachi was surprised. Hohoho! Total pwnage! Hmm, I could tell that Cas was holding back her punch. Whoops. She always punches me when she thinks I'm being a total idiot. Dorks.

"Call me that again and you'll never see light ever, un!"

"Maa, calm down… Sorry Deide..- ara-san." I quickly changed my choice of words. WOW! I'm smart for once! :D

"So... Why did you bring us here again?" Cas asked. Heh, gotta admit, she's good in changing the subject.

"AHEM!" A particular person cleared his throat. _One point for those who guessed it! _It's our "DEAR Leader-sama!" **-clap clap-** Everyone remained quiet. _Woah... They really have respect huh? o_0_

"We brought you here cause we've recognized your potential and we want you to join Akatsuki."

"Huh? Us? What potential do WE have? Potential for being the most retarded of all?" I asked, earning another bump on my head. Seriously, if this goes on, my stupidity will level up in no time.

"This talk is getting to nowhere." Cas replied. "We won't wanna join some Organization who appears outta nowhere, kidnaps us and ask that we join them. NO WAY in my life!"

"You know what? For once I agree with you." I nod my head in agreement. Both of us looked straight in the leader's eyes, expecting an answer.

"Ja, what bout this? We shall bet." Hidan said, grinning from ear to ear. Man, I could just kill that Jashinist on the spot right now.

"Hmm? Bet what? And, are u in any position to bet now? You're the one asking us to join." I said.

"Oh? The little princess is scared of losing eh?" Hidan taunted. Obviously it was just to make me agree, everyone knows that, even Cas. But for me... Nope. 

"HUH?! WHO CHA CALLING LIL PRINCESS, YOU JASHINIST FREAK!" I shouted at him.

"OH? THE PRINCESS IS ANGRY HUH? AREN'T I RIGHT? THAT YOU'RE SCARED OF LOSING A BET?!" Hidan shot back.

"LIKE WHO IS SCARED OF IT, SUCKER! FINE! I ACCEPT IT!" I yelled, feeling satisfied.

Hidan gave me a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. "Yeah, sure…~"

"Err... Since you agreed, then Kisame and Itachi shall escort you both to your room. Tomorrow we shall-"

"They're gone, Pein-sama." Konan said.

"**-Sigh-** I wonder if this is the correct thing to do..."

"Oh Leader-sama, just leave the bet to me." Hidan smirked.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course! They will regret betting with me..." an evil aura formed around Hidan.

Pein sweatdropped.

_Meanwhile…_

"OUCH OUCH OUCH! STOP IT, CAS! I'M HURTING ALL OVER!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Zzz! Seriously! What do I do with you! You just unknowingly accepted a BET?! You know what this means right?" Cas said, fuming.

"Er... Yeah! I mean like what harm could it do? He was making me crazy man! Anyways it does not mark the end of the world. If we win the bet, we can go home!"

"YEAH. IN YOUR DREAMS, IDIOT!" Cas hit me once again.

"OUCH! Stop hitting me! I'm stupid enough already!"

"Like as if the bet would be that easy..." Cas mumbled to herself.

"Huh? You said something?"

"Uhm, nope. Just go sleep! We have to prepare for tomorrow!"

"Okay okay! One min you're hitting me like some sort of crazy old woman, the next, you're asking me to sleep." I growled.

"Fine fine, sorry! Now go sleep! Oyasumi, Del"

"Grr, hrmph. Oyasumi..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Whew! Finally finished :D

Er… I don't really fancy vulgarities. So yeah, epic failure _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Oh My Jashin!**

The next morning, heck, I don't even know whether it's morning or not, the hideout's still as dark as ever. But as usual, I had a hard time waking up.

"Hrmmm… Oi Cas… If you wanna do it with Kisame so much… At least go somewhere else… and not here… Heehee!" I sleep talked in my dreams. Yeah. I do that A LOT of times. That was what caused me my downfall.

"How many times must I do this…AND what the heck are you dreaming about me and Kisame?!" Cas sighed, blushing and carrying a pail of… water. _"Oh Kami-sama…"_

"**SPLASH!**" I bolted up straight, yelling: "HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

**-SLAP!-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you wanted me so much, you could've just nudged me." I said, rubbing my bruised cheek.

"I did. A LOT of times. And heck, who said I wanted you?" Cas sarcastically said, brushing her hair.

"Hmph." I grumbled, mumbling something about her wanted Kisame instead of me. "It's my turn to use the toilet now! Man, you really spend a lot of time in there. Not as if Kisame will notice you if you doll yourself up."

"Who said I was dolling myself up?! You better watch what you say, Missy!" Cas said, coming out of the toilet after like 1233454653423 hours. I went in, washed up and stuff like that. But of course, being in the toilet with no entertainment's boring right?

"_It's gonna happen again, I'm sure of it!" _ Cas mentally sighed. And the expected thing happened.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are _

_You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, your oh so charming, but I can do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer_

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby_

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way  
I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

When I finished singing the song, I went out of the toilet, only to see Cas stare at me with those eyes as big as footballs. Looked as if they could come out of their sockets anytime soon. _If they came out, let's all play soccer okay? FOC! :D_

"Whut?" I "innocently" asked.

"No, it's nothing…" Cas stated. "Your just as cranky as ever in the morning."

"Whut's cranky?" I asked.

"Didn't I explain it to you already?!" Cas shouted, irritated. Man, she's the one being cranky in the morning!_ But, whut's cranky? _

"Uhh… I forgot? Hee hee?" I laughed nervously, only to get my head SLAMMED with a dictionary which came outta nowhere. Poor dictionary D:

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" I yelled, slamming the dictionary back. Oh please, spare the innocent dictionary.

"So, are you ready to see Pein?" Cas asked, throwing the dictionary… somewhere.

"Yeah, I guess…" _Che. __A Pain in the ass._

_

* * *

  
_

"So, ya ready to hear about your bet?" A certain white-haired Jashinist said.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it already." Cas said, wearing a glum look. Hnn, she's as grumpy as ever when she wakes up. _"Like an old woman."_

"Our bet is that I'll give you a dare, and you must finish it." Hidan said, grinning.

"And... what is that dare?" I asked, head hurting. And why you may ask? Cause apparently Cas goes all kungfu in her sleep and I was the victim, yeah. **–Rubs head-** Oh and she literally damaged my brain cells just by slamming my head with a dictionary. Hmph.

"Come, I'll show you. No backing out now. Hehe."

We went out of the hideout, with all the Akatsuki members, including Pein, following behind Hidan. I was hoping to see light at last but NO. It just had to RAIN. Black ominous clouds covered the sky. _Damn you clouds!_ Flash of forked lightning were seen and a great clap of thunder was heard. And believe me, I AM scared of thunder. Well, I am scared of ALOT of things which is why; I'm HALF-worried about the dare.

"GYAHHH!" I hid behind Cas when thunder was heard.

"If your scared of so many things then this dare will be easy to win for us, little princess~" Hidan taunted. Seriously, I could kill him right now IF weren't for the fact that he is immortal. Hmph. We walked along a pathway and reached a... House? The house looked old and the stormy weather made it looked even scarier.

"Huh...? What's this dare all about?" I asked, getting worried. _Duh! Like who wouldn't get worried HUH?!_

"Hmm... One of you will go into that haunted house and find the control room which controls the entire phenomenon inside." The Jashinist said.

"W-WHAT?! Only one?! W-Why not both of us go in to-together?!" I gasped. _But I wouldn't mind Cas going in alone while I wait here. Yepp I'm THAT evil. _

"It's more fun that way, won't it?" Hidan laughed, his laughter sent me shivering.

"Hmph. Sadistic bastard," I said, folding my arms. _Well, how bad could it get anyways?_

"Oh yeah and, the house was believed to be haunted with the evil ghosts and spirits of murderers…" He muttered under his breath. Che.

"W-What?! G-Ghosts... A-And M-Murderers?!"

"Er... Del, if your that scared, I think I should go instead" Cas offered. _Ahhh! Life saver! Thank you Cas! I LOVE YOU! Your such a good friend! __**-sobs-**_

_"OI! Don't sound as if I'm not coming back!"_ **(inner voice of Cas)**

"Ahwell, if you insist THAT much, then you may go in my stead." I said, obviously not wanting to be labeled as a "Scaredy-cat". But alas, SOMEONE just had to open his dirty mouth. Grr...

"Oh... So the Princess is scared after all." Hidan taunted. Gosh, he's rubbing salt into my wound.

"N-No I'm n-not..." I stammered, trying to sound normal, but failed.

"YOUR SCARED AFTER ALL! HAHAHA!!" Hidan laughed.

"Err..." The other Akatsuki members watched us fight.

"OI! YOU ALL SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled at them. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT DUMBFOUNDED LOOK, YOU BUNCH OF DUFFUS DUMBO DUMBASSES!!"

(Silence)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, please if you may, proceed inside..." Hidan gestured Cas in a gentlemanly way. "Pfft! BAD ACTING, MISTER! OH MY JASHIN! IS HE HITTING ON HER?! HE BETTER NOT IF NOT KISAME'S SO GONNA SHAVE HIM (Well, Samehada SHAVES -scratches head-) AND I'LL STUFF MY FOOT UP HIS ASS SO HARD HE'D NOT BE ABLE TO SHIT FOR MONTHS! HEHEHE! We both made a great combi! :D 

"Since SOMEONE'S such a scaredy-cat to go inside so I guess-"

"W-WAIT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SCAREDY-CAT, HUUUH?! IF YOU THINK I'M SCARED, YOU'RE SO WRONG!" I shouted, sticking out my tongue at him.

"W-Wait, Del!" Cas shouted. But her words fell deaf on my ears as I STOMPED into the house they deemed as "Haunted"...

"Hehe... Now THAT'S what I'm talking about..." Hidan smirked, looking satisfied with himself.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the CHOICE of songs. I just had to sing this cause I got addicted to this song AFTER I watched a youtube vid on Akatsuki with the song "Womanizer"… Teehee? And yeah, I cut the song short cause I didn't want to sing the whole thing. LOL figures.

The song "Womanizer" by Britney Spears.

Lyrics from


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Haunted House, NOT!**

A/N: Don't kill me for this… Haha.

WARNING: Both failed horror and humor, yeah.

* * *

_Flashblack…_

_"W-WAIT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SCAREDY-CAT, HUUUH?! IF YOU THINK I'M SCARED, YOU'RE SO WRONG!" I shouted, sticking out my tongue at him._

_"W-Wait, Del!" Cas shouted. But her words fell deaf on my ears as I __STOMPED__ into the house they deemed as "Haunted"..._

_"Hehe... Now THAT'S what I'm talking about..." Hidan smirked, looking satisfied with himself. _

_

* * *

_**Now:**

I didn't really believe in ghosts at first, but when I heard the story of a shrieking old woman falling down the stairs and not die, I wasn't as faithful anymore. Guess who told me that story? Who else! That jerkhead Hidan of course! Grr... He's nothing but all lies! Lies... Really?

I walked towards the ink-like darkness. It looked as if it could swallow me whole. I stepped inside the house.

"Why don't they put lights man?! It makes things easier." I grumbled to no one in particular. When i get out of this house, I'm so gonna beat some sense into him!

"Crreeaakk" The door was closing.

"O-OI?! You plan on locking me in?!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the house.

"Enjoy your self, little princess" Hidan grinned. And that's was the last time I saw him, SMIRKING. Gosh, I wanna beat the crap outta him!

"BAM!" The door closed, leaving me in total darkness... Well cept for the TV that was... ON?!

I gazed at the screen... It was all black and white.

"Okay... THIS IS CREEPY!" White smoke was "flying" around the house. _I'm guessing it's dry ice. Yeah. IT __**HAS**__ TO BE DRY ICE! _

I shivered. Okay so, I have to find this "control room" right? And everything will be over right? I asked myself. Jeez! This house's so quiet I can even hear my own breathing...

_Thu-Thump!_ My heart beat like a sledge-hammer.

"H-Hello?" I called out. _"Helloo, Hellooo, Hellooo…" It echoed._

"Jeez, I hope this "control room" is not that far…" But of course, if it were that Jerkhead, he wouldn't make the room so near… Would he?

I walked slowly up the staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible. _Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump. _I came upon a door in the hallway. Well, to find this "control room", I have no choice but to open every door…

My hand gripped tightly onto the cold doorknob… My hands were shaking uncontrollably and they were cold and clammy. Another forked lightning flashed through the window down the hallway, startling me.

_I turned the doorknob slowly…  
__The door creaked loudly as I pushed it slowly…  
__I peeped into the room…  
__As boldly as I could, I counted to myself:_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_._

_._

_._

_-Breathes-_

_._

_._

"_WHAM!"_ I pushed the door open completely. I stood there gaping, not being able to register the scene in front of me… The room was dark at first, but I could see clearly what was inside after the weather decided to be "kind" enough to help me light up the room.

Another flash of light burst through the large window, revealing what was inside completely.

_In there…_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_Was…_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_A hanging corpse…which was distorted beyond recognition. With its disfigured head and eyes filled with death staring directly through me…_

_**All of its limbs were torn off.**_

_And heck, I can't even tell if it's real blood that's dripping on the ground or not._

I stood there rooted to the ground, staring at what was in front of me…

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_Then…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump!!!_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" **

**

* * *

****Meanwhile…**

"WHAT?!" Cas shouted. "WHAT YA MEAN THERE ISN'T A CONTROL ROOM?!"

"That's what I said" Hidan said coolly.

"Hidan, do you think it's a good idea to lie like this?" Pein sweatdropped.

"Yeah… What's in that house anyways?" Fish Face asked, worried for ONCE. _WOW._

"I can't believe I spent my money on those useless things…" Kakuzu said, crying over his money.

"Heh! It's worth it if you want them to join!" Hidan exclaimed.

"But still, it's not good to lie…" Itachi said softly.

"HIDAN'S A BAD BOY!" Tobi scolded.

"Che. Whatever, ****"

"Erm… So what EXACTLY is in there?" Cas asked worriedly. _"I should have stopped her from going in…"_

"Hehe… She can tell you when all this ends." Hidan snickered.

"_This' totally not good at all…What if she got chased? Worst still. Get raped by a __corpse__?! –Gasp-" _

_

* * *

_**Back to me…**

I stood there staring at the corpse and the corpse… hung there staring at me. I regained my composure when footsteps were heard.

_There it was…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter…_**(1)**

_Should I run? _No. I could not see well in the dark and dang! My feet would not move.

_Should I hide? _No. I would have been "sniffed" out quickly by... someone OR something, yeah.

_Where is it coming from? Where?! _

Then it stopped. …

My heart skipped a beat.

_Thu-thump…_

I looked around cautiously, obviously panicking. Sweat was coursing down my forehead.

_Nope, not a single soul in sight._

A minute passed, _nothing happened._

3 minutes passed, nope, nothing came out and grabbed me from behind.

5 minutes passed, _still nothing._

The sixth minute passed. No, no walking zombies or anything. _Nothing! _

Was it Hidan playing a trick on me?

_Was it… something else? _

I decided to ignore this unusual happening and moved on to the next room…

"Hmmm? I'm sure I heard someone humming…" I mumbled to myself, putting my ear closer to the door. I was practically straining my ears when the door suddenly flew open, with me toppling down as I was leaning on it.

"OUCH!" I yelled, rubbing the injury on my bum.

There. _I heard it._ Someone **IS** humming.

I opened my eyes… And saw…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Weeee! Suspense! LOL. I may not update as frequent since school's already started. ): I'll try my best soooo yeah! :D

**(1) **I dunno what footsteps sound like. LAWL. Pitter patter's like rain sound. LOL. Phailed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Death…?**

**Continuation:**

"_OUCH!" I yelled, rubbing the injury on my bum._

_There. I heard it. Someone IS humming._

_I opened my eyes… And saw… _

.

.

.

.

A rocking chair… which was… rocking. Like duh it was rocking. I bet you all are thinking:"Che, it's just nothing special" right? But then… There was someone sitting on the chair. Which seriously spooked me out.

.

.

.

.

.

And the person, who was on it, was a really tall, white as well as pale lady with really long black hair and a white dress. She seemed to be holding a baby, rocking it. She had her back facing me, so I couldn't see her face. Neither could I see the baby.

_Thu-thump…_

"Uh… Hello?" It was barely a whisper. And immediately the humming stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thu-thump…_

The woman stood up abruptly, startling me.

"E-Eh… W-Why are you i-in a p-place l-like this?" I stammered. Fear overwhelmed me completely. "If H-Hidan knows y-your h-here, he w-wouldn't be h-happ-…"

_Now hold on a min! What if this woman was hired by that jerkface to come scare me? Heh! I wouldn't go down THAT EASILY! HEHE! The almighty ME! –clap clap!-_

"So… Why are you here in a place like this?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Hee…Heehee…HEHE HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" The woman laughed like a mad maniac. It scared the hell outta me, seriously. _Well, this is to be expected, since it's HIDAN, he'd probably hired some lameass hardcore retarded mad person whom he broke out of mental hospital so as to pay him lesser, yeah._

_**How DEAD WRONG I was.**_

She brandished a knife which came outta nowhere and threw the "baby" onto the ground. _Heck, it was only a doll! Che. Kinda made me pissed off. (See chapter 3 "argument")_

"Your… Gonna die right here tonight." Her voice changed into a deep voice which sent shivers down my spine. _Huh? She's actually a he?!_

"W-W-W-WAIT! You're actually into this kind of stuff?!" I randomly shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed. _Ooo I'm so SCARED! _

"Erm… Dragqueen… Ya know, dressing up as a woman."

"Grrr… Why you little!!" And with that, he ran towards me with hatred.

_Maybe I should give him the foolish little brother speech o.0 _

_**"Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run… cling to life and survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come to me"**_

_But no, he's sooo not my brother. Hell, I don't even want him as one!_

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed, running out of the room hastily. "I THOUGHT THERE WERE ONLY MACHINES HERE!!!"

And… I was like ZOOM! And he was like BOOM!** (1) **I was like MEOW and he was like RAWR! Sorry… It's a habit of mine.

_Tick tock, Tick tock, tick tock._

A Cuckoo clock ticked. _It's like ticking to count how many seconds to my death…_

But of course, with someone behind you running like some mad man on the loose, who wouldn't be scared? I was seriously scared okay. _If this guy was hired by Hidan… Does it mean that Hidan wants to assassinate me? W-WAIT! Then what about Cas?! Is she alright?! Heck, I shouldn't have let her stay outside together with him! _

"Damn!" I mumbled to myself. I'm so gonna kickbutt him all the way to oblivion** TRUST ME.** _How dare he put Cas into danger?!_

I quickly find a way out… And the only way was from the balcony at the end of the hallway. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me…

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_I'm freaking out… _

_I'm not much of a runner… _

_He's already catching up to me…_

_1 metre left… till safety…_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_Come on! Please! Reach there in time! _

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump… Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_Why?_

_It's so far away!_

_Why?_

_It feels like I'm not moving!_

_Move._

_Move!_

I finally gave up as I got pulled back by my collar and God-knows-what-his-name-is pushed me into a wall. HARD.

"Oof!" I hit my head on the wall, resulting in a crack in the wall. _WOAH. My stupidness level went up! _I looked around dizzyingly, half-conscious. As he wrapped one of his hands around my neck, strangling me, I quickly kneeled him in the what-they-call-the-most-vulnerable-part.

"Ow!" He staggered back in pain. I took this final chance and tried to run.

"Zzz… It's kinda hard to see…" I groaned in pain, vision blurring. _Heck, is that blood streaming down my face?! _

I had a final chance and I… Friggin **Failed.**

He slammed me hard onto the wall again and before I could react, the knife came down HARD…

.

.

.

.

.

Into my stomach…

I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and curling up into a ball.

"_It's the end for you…"_ His voice echoed in my ears.

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_It's the end?_

_Thu-thump…_

_N-No…_

_This isn't real._

_Thu-thump_

_T-This is…just a dream._

_Thu-thump…_

_It's just a bad dream!_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_A nightmare! It's just horrible nightmare!_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump_

_This is…_

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump…_

_This... isn't real...._

"Ugh…" I grunted as I tried to move… The dragqueen was gone already.

"Che. I'm not going to die like this…" I mumbled to myself as I tried to crawl. Blood rushed out of my wound. And, right now I was lying in a puddle of blood. _MY OWN blood._

"Ahh… Damn it…" I said as my vision blurred, almost losing consciousness.

I don't want to die… Not like this…

_No…_

_Cas… I shall join you there…If that jerk head's got to you…_

As I fell into ink-like darkness, I mustered all my strength and gave out one final shout.

"C-CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

_Thu-thump…_

_Thu-…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: The end? _Nah. The awesome me can't die that easily!!! D: Sooo What will happen next? –suspense music- Man, to me, this chapter sucks. -___-"

**(1)**: _Zoom!_ Because I was running. _Boom!_ Cause he was furious. :D

litewarior4: Hmmm… Nah. This is the only real thing in the house xD

gothicangel0827: HAHAHA! She won't be in that house if it's not for her stupidness xD

Kuroi Bara-676: Oooh, thanks for fav-ing it! :D I'll be busy until the end of Oct. so probably I won't update till then DDDD: Thanks for reviewing! :D


End file.
